


Tentacles in the Bath

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: NSFW, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018
Summary: The tentacles in your bath tub have been your friends for a while now, today your bath just as you like it. Full.





	Tentacles in the Bath

You keep close to the bathroom, waiting. Sure its silly, but you know right around when it crawls up the pipes, looking for you. It rolls its thick green tentacles around the bathtub, searching the white porcelain of the tub, always right around seven at night. You’re not sure why, but you have long since taken advantage. You step in the bathroom, closing the door. You set your phone on the bathroom counter, connecting to a blue tooth speaker and starting some music so no one will hear your constant moaning. You pull off your pajamas, sliding into the tub as you see that first green tentacle slide up from the drain. You had tried keeping it away at first by plugging the bath, but it easily pushed through anything you tried. Soon you realized exactly what it wanted. It wanted your body, and you had become happy to oblige over time. “Hello beautiful.” You smile, relaxing as the tentacle slides up your leg. Its always a little cold and damp as it wraps around your leg, a second tentacle coming from the source. Its seems to grow as it comes from the drain at the source it is maybe thin as a pencil, but by the time they are wrapped around your legs, they are easily the size of yours arms. You can feel as another begins to wrap itself around your ribs, carefully not squeezing too hard as you feel the tip of the tentacle take your breast, the tip flipping against your nipple. You moan out, biting your lip as it drags you closer to the tub drain. You let yourself slide down the cold tub, feeling the tentacles move over your neck, your chest, your legs. You cant help but let out a giggle as a thin tentacle passes up the arch of your foot. It pulls away after a moment, the tentacle moving up your calf and you cant help but shiver. 

It continues its slow exploration of your leg, running over the bend of your knee, the swell of your thigh. it strokes the edge of your bottom, testing the curve before slowly moving up. It teases your asshole for a moment before stroking up. He moves up your folds, rubbing curiously before it wraps around your clit and you cant help but gasp. “Fuck…” You whimper out as it begins to rub and tug on the sensitive button of your desire. It holds you till and tight in its thick tentacles, panting as you can feel your body pulsing. You can feel your blood rushing as you keep trying to squirm and thrust but all you feel is another tentacle after another. one around your middle then your thighs get more, keeping you held open for its onslaught as the curious little tentacle flicks and pulls at your clit, every now and again coating itself in your dripping juices before going back to rubbing and pulling at you. You’re tearing up as you try desperately to trust your hips, get something more as it continues to tease your clit. “Please, fuck, I dont know if you understand, but please, I need more…” You whimper, but it ignores you. It continues its long games, holding you ridged in its grasp as you in big strong grasps. You can feel it pulsing as it holds you, tugging and pulling and teasing. Finally it gives you your desire, a thick ridged tentacle pushes up through the rest, one you recognize as the key to your release. You’ve tried everything since it started fucking you, but this was the only thing that could get you as wet, as hot, as deep as this. The thin tentacle continues to tug and pull as the thick tip pushes as your entrance. You moan as you bite your lips, almost screaming as the tip pushes in. 

Its so big, pushing in as it fondles your breasts, one tentacle tugging your nipple in time with the one on your clit. You open your mouth to let out a moan when it is suddenly full with a pulsing tentacle, thrusting gently as the larger tentacle continues to push its way in. The tentacle pulled out from your mouth, going back to wrap around your breast when you see it. Your belly is bulging with the thickness of the tentacle, the ridged tentacle in your pussy easily the size of your arm as it pulls back and runs back in, the budge in your belly moving with it. Your eyes roll back with a whimper as you clench your hand around the tentacles that grip yours arms. You whimper with another thrust as you suddenly feel yourself lifted out of the tub. You blink as your suspended, it tilts your body back and then continues to fill your pussy with the thick cock, making your belly round and full. You moan, head thrown back as you can faintly hear the music from your phone in the background. It lets out a garbled groan, almost like its blowing bubbles from the drain as it thrusts a few more times, tugging at your clit and breast as your finally cum, clamping around it and you can feel the tentacle twitch inside of you. It twitches as you finally relax enough to release it from your body. You can feel a hot sticky liquid down your thighs all but pouring out, your belly still full of its cum as it lays you back down in the tub and slowly slinks back.


End file.
